The Tale of the Ender Seer
by The Ender Seer
Summary: The long lost tale of the greatest Endric Hero to stand on the Islands of the End, in the form of a story being told TO you, because I was too untalented to write it in actual novel format. Enjoy!


The tale of The Ender Seer is a long and complex one, and you might say that it has as many as three beginnings, but it must be told nonetheless, if anyone is to remember this great endric hero. Where to start is a rather difficult question, but for the sake of everyone understanding where The Ender Seer truly came from, let us start in the mind of The Great Creator, Notch. A young man at the time, Notch had just finished altering his most succesful game, Minecraft. In this new version, the land the player started in was now also populated by creatures of unknown origin, with souls supposedly as dark and foreboding as their black skin. Their eyes glowed purple, the color of the element of magic, ether, and sparks of the same hue appeared around them wherever they went. Their hearts were cold, and did not beat, and in the unheated body of the creatures frosted over until they turned into hard, glittering spheres, and they were so much like pearls that they were named for them. In addition to being dark and cold, they were oddly disproportionate compared to the player, having almost comically long limbs.

Their appearance, however, was not as strange as the ways they interacted with the player, and their environment. The main ability of these creatures was teleportation, which allowed them to cover absurdly large distances almost instantaneously. This worked to their advantage more than it would have for any other hostile monster in Notch's game, as they were provoked in an odd way. Having this amazing ability has, sadly, led the creatures to believe that they were infinitely superior to every other creature in the game, including the one controlled by the player. Because of this hubris, if a player chanced to look them in the eye, the creatures would take it as a challenge, and attack him/her. The teleportation works to their advantage in this case, as they can be provoked in this way even if there is a large distance separating the player and the creature, and so whilst other mobs would have to walk all that way, these creatures could be there in an instant. These creatures have another ability, but most people misinterpret it for what it is, and because of this it needs extra explanation, and so we shall talk about it later.

Notch was about to release this wonderful update, when he realized that he had not named the creatures. He sat there, and thought and thought about what he could call them, and then eventually realized that in order to name them, he would have to give them a more complex background (This earned many complaints from the Mojang Crew, who had spent enough time coding the creatures anyways). And so, a realm was created for the mystical beings, which only consisted of a floating island of porous, pale yellow stone, and towering pillars of obsidian, topped with flaming, gyrating crystals with runes carved into them. To top off this wonder of mystery and fear, an enormous black dragon flies around the island, protecting the inhabitants from creatures of malicious intent, like the player. The dragon was supposed to be like a 'final boss' to a game with no real end, and so Notch thought it would be rather funny to name it "The End", and, in a stroke of genius (or laziness), he named the creatures "Endermen". Veterans of the game have probably been waiting to see why I did not simply name the creatures and get on with it, and the reason I went through all of that is to show what people think of Endermen, and part of the reason for the telling of this story is to tell you all that this is simply not true. Yes, they can teleport, and yes they will attack the player, but what everyone says about their being malevolent creatures is simply not true. They just want to be left alone, to have peace in their small realm, but the player kept destroying them before they had a chance to truly grow. And so it went for all the different Ends, with little hope of survival. There was nothing to be done, and so some of the endermen gave up trying. However, there was world that did not succumb to the terrible fate of having its people farmed for their hearts, and this world is where our tale begins. This is the Tale of the Ender Seer.


End file.
